As is known in the art, storage systems, such as so-called, cloud storage systems, contain a large number of hardware devices and components and software applications, modules, and component. Known systems typically do not provide end-to-end provisioning of resources, such as installing an operating system on the compute resource. Several provisioning operations have to be performed by skilled personnel having in-depth knowledge of the domain and technology of the underlying hardware making it an error prone process. In these systems, the act of provisioning and adding a provisioned resource to a live service are disjoint, separate activities.